Prototype Number 54
by annabananaa
Summary: At this point, I knew she wasn’t human. Her eyes were gleaming red and her face was completely pale. This is also when I noted that not only was she not human, she was also dangerous. SasuSaku Angsty!
1. Un

Hi guys!! Okay, so here's a new story. It's under angst because trust me, it's going to get quite angsty. It seems all cute now, but you'll see! It's not like **I'm Alive** as I am not finished writing that yet. Hope you review!

Love Anna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prototype Number 54**

By annabananaa

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life; face beaten, hair damp from the water and her lips a light bluish color. I found her near the banks of a river; her dark green dress blending in with the wet grass. She must have washed up there somehow. As I checked her breathing, I frantically began searching for anyone that could help me. I pushed my hair out of my face, hearing only the plitter platter of the rain against my umbrella. Seeing as it was around three o'clock in the morning, it didn't surprise me that no one was there.

Her breathing was evident but I knew that if she stayed outside in the cold, she would get very ill. With no other place to put it, I gripped the bar of my umbrella in my mouth and easily brought her to a standing position. Lifting her from her feet, I began to walk towards my house.

"Mom!" I screamed, stepping into the house. I made my voice sound frantic so that she would come downstairs. She hastily came to the door and gasped loudly when she saw the girl in my arms.

"Sasuke!" She said surprised. "What happened?! Did you hurt her?"

"No." I assured, looking around to see if her boyfriend was anywhere. I made sure I was out of the house when my mom brought home a man. It really pissed me off. In my opinion, my parents shouldn't have divorced. They belonged together; they made their vows and they had the responsibility to keep them.

"Take her upstairs to the guest room." She instructed. "I'll go and get some extra blankets and a few towels."

I saw her again the next morning as I was making my way to the bathroom. I peeked in the doorway and couldn't help but notice the way the sun was shining directly above her to make her look as if she was some angel. She did not move and she looked the same as she did last night. The only difference was that mum put her into a fresh pair of clothing and her hair was tied into a long braid. My eyes widened at the strange color of her hair. It was pink; a beautiful pink.

"Sasuke!" My mom called, scaring me. "You're going to be late for school!"

I rolled my eyes, taking one last look at her and then closed the door.

"Isn't her hair wonderful?" my mom squealed, placing a plate of pancakes down in front of me. "I should dye my hair pink too!"

I grunted, pouring myself a glass of milk. The doorbell rang and my mom rushed to answer it. She was always rushing, a very _flicky_ attitude.

"Morning!" Naruto boomed, stepping into the kitchen and helping himself to a plate of pancakes. My mom had gone upstairs to get ready.

"Hey." I yawned, passing him the milk. I pushed my fingers back through my hair and watched as he devoured the pancakes and then reached for one of mine. "Why are you so happy?" I asked, whacking his hand away from my plate. He leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Aren't I always?"

This was true. Uzumaki Naruto, the happiest guy on earth, and he was my best friend. It was weird how we clashed. You could say I wasn't a very "joyful" person. Anyway, Naruto and I had been best friends since kindergarten, he was like my brother.

I didn't bother telling him about the girl. I didn't want him to act stupid, knowing that a girl slept over. He liked to exaggerate.

"Let's go boys." Mom called, throwing Naruto the keys. I knew mum wouldn't tell him about her either. She liked to keep some things between us only, even though Naruto was like her second son. "You wanted to drive today right?"

Naruto smiled, leading everyone to the door. "Yeah, thanks mom."

School was boring. It was always boring. I wanted to get home badly. I couldn't wait to hear the girls' voice. I hoped it was as pretty as she was. I basically ran home and I opened the door, hoping to see her but instead saw mom vacuuming obnoxiously loud. I sighed, shutting the door and taking off my shoes.

"How is she?" I asked as if I didn't care. Mom frowned, turning off the vacuum.

"She hasn't gotten up yet." She said sadly. "Why don't you take a plate of food to her room and see if she's okay."

I nodded, grabbing the plate and walking upstairs. I opened the door and went in her room, the sun no longer above her. She was in the same position, as if a doll. I raised an eyebrow as I put the food on the bedside table.

Like some idiot, I just stood there and watched her, as if I was expecting her to get up. She didn't move and I began to feel anxious. What if she wasn't okay? What if she was actually dead?

I sat down beside her and tilted my head so my ear was just above her mouth. I could hear her breath. As I was rising, I noticed something glimmer in the light; it was at her neck. She was wearing some sort of necklace that I hadn't noticed before. Carefully, I tugged at it and nestled it in my palm, making sure that I didn't move her. It was a heart shaped jewel with a green emerald in the center. Around it was small cursive writing; it looked engraved. I neared close so I could read it:

_A Kiss Will Wake…_

I put her necklace back, rubbing the back of my head. I have to admit, the necklace did make me want to kiss her. I didn't believe in magic, but the entire abnormality of the situation made me think anything was possible.

Obviously, I wouldn't kiss her. That would be a total invasion of her security and if she did wake up, she'd be scared.

However, her lips did look inviting and I felt as though she wouldn't mind if I did. It was like she was speaking to me; begging that I'd kiss her.

I glanced around, making sure my mom wasn't watching and then began to lean in to her. With my lips just inches away, I doubted myself again and backed away.

What was I thinking?!

I took in a breath. It wasn't like it was my first kiss! I mean, I've dated other girls. I knew what it felt like, why would she be any different. I looked over at her again and again, she was calling at me. No, let me rephrase that. Her _lips_ were calling to me. Deciding to go with my instincts, I got close and pushed my mediocre lips against her perfect ones.

The next thing I knew, I was flying from the bed to the floor and when I opened my eyes, she was sitting upright on the bed, a small smile on her face. I blushed, standing up and pushing my hands in my pockets. She had the most vibrant green eyes I had ever seen.

"Yeah… I'm sorr-" I stuttered, surprised that her necklace was telling the truth.

"Merci boucoup, monsieur." She purred, in a very heavy French accent. My eye's widened at the sound of her but then I looked away.

"Sorry, I don't speak French." I mumbled kind of disappointed that our conversations would be meaningless and go nowhere.

She got up, my mom's casual clothing fitting her well, and wobbled over to me. She couldn't seem to keep her balance, as if she hadn't walked in a long time. She tripped and gripped my shoulders to keep steady. She lifted her head; her eyes confused and pursed her lips. "Quoi?" she whispered, before she kissed me. I had over a thousand chills run down my spine but the kiss felt extremely good. It was a kiss unlike any other and before I could get to memorizing it, she backed away from me.

"Hello Sasuke, my name is Sakura." She grinned, holding out her hand. I gasped, backing away from her and knocking over one of my mom's vases. It shattered into a hundred pieces and I got on my knees and began picking them up. She started to walk towards me and I dropped the pieces and moved away again.

"Wh-who…"

"I said my name is Sakura." She purred, getting on her knees and rubbing her nose against mine. I gulped, moving my head away and then pushed her back firmly.

"Stop it." I ordered, and she cocked her head at me. Trying to look as casual as I could, I shakily got up. "How do you know my name?" I said firmly, tightening my fist.

Her eyes flashed and she pouted. "Well, I checked in to your mind." She sounded relaxed about all this; as if this wasn't strange at all. "Isn't that what you want?"

What was she referring to? Want what? I didn't know what to say, so I looked to the floor.

"I'm prototype number 54 but you can call me Sakura."

"Prototype?" I repeated, not believing what I just heard. She nodded her head and then grabbed my hands.

"You woke me." She leaned in to kiss me again but I backed away. "What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"You can't just kiss someone." I responded without thinking.

She didn't seem to understand, sat on the bed and began to scratch her head.

"What are you?" I asked her and when I said this she looked quite hurt.

"Well what do you mean? I am just like you." She frowned, obviously upset about what I said and then closed her eyes.

To be honest, I didn't like seeing her like that so I decided to stop with the weird questions.

"Where are you from?" I grabbed the plate of food from the table and placed it on her lap. She picked up the knife and began cutting up her chicken.

"I do not know." She beamed. "I am with you now."

My eyebrows furrowed as she said this. Who was this girl? I wanted to believe that she had a bad case of amnesia but something was telling me it was far from that.

There was a long, awkward silence and then she suddenly began to remove her shirt.

"What are you doing?" I yelped, standing up.

She looked at me and then released her hands, letting the shirt fall back down into place. "I'm hot." She whined.

My eyes widened at her lack of knowledge and respect for herself and before I could say anything, her lips were against mine again.

"Thank you again." She said as she released. I took a firm step back. I had had enough of her touching me, though I seemed to like it.

At that moment I heard a squeal at the door and my mom came rushing inside to greet Sakura. She laughed and said hello and after a few moments, it was as if they were best friends.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the strange girl.

"She has amnesia and can't remember anything." I informed, my mom beaming abnormally. She ruffled my hair, as if I was eight, and then told me that it was going to be alright and that amnesia usually only lasts for a couple of days.

I didn't know whether to believe her, but I did, and I went downstairs to the kitchen to leave them alone. A few moments later, Sakura was downstairs again, sitting at the kitchen table, observing as I made myself a sandwich.

"What do you want?" I asked feeling uncomfortable. She shook her head and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. It was as if she was observing me.

"What are you making?" she smiled.

"A sandwich."

"What's in it?" she asked right away.

"Turkey, lettuce, tomatoes and pickles." I said briskly. I didn't like talking all that much. The doorbell rang then, but Sakura seemed to pay no attention to it. I sauntered to the door, with my sandwich in hand, aware that Sakura was tagging along behind me.

"Hey." Naruto yawned, stepping inside. He had a double take when he saw Sakura.

"Hello Naruto." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm Sakura."

How did she know his name?

"Hi." He squeaked happily. That idiot. He loved women. When she let go, he pulled me over. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Later." I huffed, annoyed by all this craziness.

I don't think Naruto noticed, but her eyes quickly flashed a pinkish color and then went back to its original state.

"So, you're Sasuke's best friend." She smiled. "Isn't Sasuke great?"

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Naruto smiled, pushing his blonde hair back.

Sakura stood up straight and then walked over to me. "I'm his forever and always."

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked it!!

As I said before, it's cute and happy now but yeah...

Leave a review please!!

Love Anna


	2. Deux

Yay…!

Review please!!

Love Anna

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

**Prototype Number 54**

_Deux_

"Forever and always?" Naruto sighed, looking over at me. "How come you never told _me_ you had a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." I snapped, sitting down at the table. Sakura had gone upstairs to see what my mom was doing.

"Forever and always sounds like-"

"Shut up."

Naruto smiled, looking back to the door as if expecting Sakura to appear. "She's pretty."

"Yo, she's not human." I blurted, hoping he would understand. Instead he burst out laughing. Always laughing. Always smiling and happy.

"No, I'm serious." I said.

"Yeah right." He cooed, getting up and looking into the fridge.

I began by telling him why I had left the house that night and then ended with the kisses and the necklace. He stared at me for a second after I said it and then began to laugh again.

"Great story, A plus!"

I clenched my teeth, angry that he wouldn't believe me. I was telling the truth! She was some sort of experiment or something, she was a prototype! At least, that's what she said and with my knowledge I knew that prototype meant a test model; model for what though?

"Where is she from anyway?"

Then again, she could be joking. Maybe, this was a side effect of having amnesia. Prototype? There weren't robots! That would be in years from now. We didn't have the capability, as humans, to create human robots yet, right?

"I don't know!" I practically screamed. I was letting her get deep into my mind. Since when did I care about things like this?

"Okay then." Naruto said speedily, backing away. "Someone's angry."

I pounded my fist on the table and Naruto gawked at me. I didn't have a particular reason as to why I did it, but the whole ordeal was getting wearisome and Naruto was really pissing me off. A few seconds later he smiled again and then headed for the door.

"I'll be back soon. Dad wants me home for dinner."

Naruto lived next door and before I could say anything, he was gone and I was left alone, a robot upstairs and my mom doing something that I really didn't care about.

"Alright hunny, I'll be home late, dinner is on the table." Mom smirked, adjusting her uniform. She was a police woman, which meant her shifts were during the night as well. I nodded, happy she was leaving. She really was a nuisance sometimes. Her button nose crinkled for a moment and I knew she had something on her mind. "Try and get Sakura to talk about her past, I have to inform the force."

Okay Mom, just go, I wanted to say but I knew that if I did she would get upset. She was emotional, like all women in the world. She flashed her black eyes at me and then blew me a quick kiss before heading out the door. I stood by the staircase, watching as her car lights made the sky flash red and hearing the roar of her engine as she traveled down the street.

When I turned around, my chest collided into Sakura's head. I stumbled backwards but she stayed perfectly still, that small smile still on her face. She was back into her green dress again, but it looked nice with her pink hair and her emerald eyes. I stared for a second, noticing how flawless her face actually was.

No skin damage, no acne, no cuts, no nothing. She was just a beautiful little doll.

I snapped out of my thoughts and finally realized how close we were to each other. I stepped back but she hopped forward, her hair bouncing up and then laying back down perfectly; sort of like a child.

"Stop." I grunted, pushing her aside and checking my watch. I went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Sakura sat down beside me, making sure our chairs were touching. I looked away as I handed her the plate and she began putting food on it.

As we were eating, I felt her leg rub up against mine. I noted it as coincidence but then it happened again. I looked over at her, and she was staring at me intently, her eyes vibrant and piercing into me. She leaned in and pushed a lock of my hair away.

"Sakura!" I roared, grabbing her hand and slamming it down on the table. She did not flinch. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." She said calmly, pulling out of my grip easily and stroking my cheek with the back of her hand. "What's your problem?"

"I don't like you like that." I said bluntly, getting up and making my way to the counter. She followed.

"You don't have to lie, Sasuke. I know you like me." She smiled, her pink lips sparkling.

I shook my head but she only grabbed my cheeks and pulled my face closer to hers.

"You think I'm beautiful." She whispered.

I let out an annoyed sigh, wanting to be released by her strong grip. She _was_ beautiful, but she was innerving.

Her eyes flashed a light blue and then she let go. "I understand, Sasuke."

She gave me a soft, unexpected, kiss on my cheek and then went back to the table. She moved her chair in front of mine and then continued to eat her dinner. I watched as she obediently began to cut up her meal in small pieces and daintily eat it with small precise bites; exactly like a robot. She dared not glance over. Momentarily, she stopped and just stared at her food, her hands neatly at her lap. She looked as if she had something to say.

"I love you." She said calmly and then a second later, she picked up her fork and began eating again.

I love you?

I didn't even _know _her!

I honestly didn't know what to say, so I just went over and began to eat my food as well. She smiled shyly as I sat down and she pushed her hair behind her ear.

A weird girl. A very weird girl.

We ate in silence.

I cleared my throat and her face perked up, as if she was waiting for me to start speaking. "Do you remember anything, yet?" I asked, my voice sounding more manly then usual. I liked that sound, it suited my personality better. I'm not intending I didn't have a deep enough voice, it's just that this voice sounded better.

Her eyes saddened and then she began moving the corn on her plate around with her fork. "There is nothing to remember." She said softly. "I have you now."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed by all this rubbish, but let it pass by taking a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" she cried, standing up and tossing her plate over. "I love you now! Isn't that enough? I don't need anything else!"

"Yes you do!" I didn't mean to shout, but the amplitude of her voice only set it up. "You don't love me so shut the _hell_ up with that shit already! I don't even know you!"

"But I know you!" she cried, coming up to me and grabbing my hand. "You don't talk much, and you like the color black and your favorite food is lasagna with parmesan on top, no cheddar. See? I know it all! I know it all, Uchiha Sasuke!"

I gulped, feeling a bit intimidated. She _wasn't_ human. She _wasn't_! I stepped back, my mouth agape.

"You're not human."

"Yes I am!" she squealed, bouncing over to me. "My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm human just like you!"

"No you're not." I said sternly.

Suddenly, a tear spilled down her cheek and her knees hit the floor. "I am." She sobbed. "I am."

I let out a heavy sigh and bent down beside her. I hated seeing people cry; it was like my weakness.

"Okay, okay." I mumbled, helping her up. "You're human."

She smiled, sniffing up all the snot in her nose. It was probably the only unattractive thing I could find in her. I felt completely stupid but I knew she wasn't _human_. I just needed her to admit it.

"I'm tired." She announced, wrapping her arms around me. "Let's go to sleep." She purred, kissing my neck. I rolled my eyes, slowly leading her to the stairs.

After pushing her into her own room, I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, like I always did but this time, it was somewhat different. I don't know how it was different and I don't know why it was, but it was definitely something. A feeling, a connection. Something.

I climbed into bed feeling a tad bit awkward with myself. What if she really was human and I was just overreacting? I began to ponder whether I was being too harsh on her or not when I suddenly felt something soft rub against the back of my calf. I turned around in my bed, coming face to face with those vibrant green eyes again.

You could say I had something in between a stroke and a heart attack. However, I remained silent, my eyes only slightly widening. It was important to remain calm at times like these, even though you didn't want to.

"Sakura, get out of my bed."

But the moment I said it, her breathing softened and I knew she was either sleeping or a very good faker. Whichever it was, I knew my mom would freak out if she saw us _sleeping_ together. She was expert in the skill of exaggerating.

I let out a small hiss, quite pestered with this girl. She was _so_ annoying. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, but as I was getting out, I felt pressure at my stomach, as if someone was punching me. I looked down, and saw a pair of arms wrapped around me. Before I could say anything else, I was pulled back on my pillow. I could barely breathe. Angrily, I turned to her, her eyes wide open again. She had a smug smile on her face.

"You're annoying." It was the only thing that came to me.

"I'm not tired anymore, Sasuke." She whispered, her nose rubbing against mine again. I pulled away, sickened by her affection. I was beginning to feel a new hatred towards her.

"It's 12:30. Go to sleep."

A dog had started barking loudly outside. Every bark seemed timed and continued in an annoying pattern. I felt Sakura turn her attention towards it.

"But I'm not tired." She said absent-mindedly.

"Then let me sleep." I snapped.

I felt her slip out of the bed and her silhouette gracefully made it to my armchair.

"Goodnight." She whispered. "I love you."

"No." I sighed, suddenly angry at the repetitive sound of the canine. "Why won't that damn thing shut up?" I yelled, sitting up. But when I looked around, Sakura was gone and the world had suddenly become absolute silence.

I woke up around seven and got dressed for school. Sakura wasn't in her room as I passed it to go to the bathroom but I assumed she was downstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror. I never liked my school uniform. Ties were never my thing and my hair was messy and uneven this morning.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, pouncing on me. I fell over, my head smashing against the rim of the toilet seat. I let out a soft groan of pain and then shoved her off me. She got up and I noticed her attire. She was wearing a bright pink outfit with a satin lace around the waist and her hair tied up in a long ponytail. I don't know where she got that from but I assumed that my mom had it in her closet somewhere. "Breakfast is downstairs!" she chirped and she skipped away.

Pancakes for breakfast, again.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Mom said as she flipped another one. "He's late this morning."

"Hn," I nodded, pouring some syrup on my breakfast. He would show up eventually, or we'd just meet at school. Sakura gazed at me intently from the opposite side of the table.

"How did you sleep Sakura?" Mom asked.

Sakura wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were still focused on me and I suddenly felt her leg start to rub against mine.

"Sakura?" My mom said, turning.

Sakura's head bounced. "I slept fine." She murmured, her eyes still on me. I looked away and pushed my feet under my chair.

"Alright kiddo," my mom still insisted on calling me that. "You go to school. I'm going to call in a doctor for Sakura so they can make sure everything is okay."

"I'm fine, miss." She smiled and then she turned to me. She gave me a look, flicking her eyes to the door as a signal that she wanted to see me outside.

I left the table and put on my shoes and backpack. The moment I stepped outside, the door was closed and Sakura was suddenly in front of me.

"Come!" she laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the backyard. She led me to our tool shack and then pulled me behind that too. I felt a rush of panic run up me but it suddenly went away as I set my eyes upon what she had brought me here for. Right behind the shack was a dog, spread out on the ground with a puddle of blood underneath it.

I gagged and looked away before I actually threw up. Sakura had continued laughing, as if this was some big joke.

"What the-" I started.

"I did it for you!" she said triumphantly, grabbing my hand. "This was the one that was bothering you last night!"

My heart stopped for an instant. I took in a large amount of air and then slowly turned to the green eyed girl. She had a small smile on her face; a smile of content and glee. I glared at her and then turned away.

"What have you done?" I yelled, backing away. "You idiot!"

Her face drastically changed from being happy to looking worried and miserable.

"How could you _kill_ it?"

She tried to smile again. "It was bothering you last night so I found it and rid of it for you!"

"No Sakura!" I said sternly. "That's wrong! That's just wrong!"

"You're not happy Sasuke?"

"No!" I yelled, turning to the canine and staring at it's lifeless body. Seeing it just dead there made me furious. How could she do that? How could she be so stupid? What did she want? Why?! Why?! "What were you thinking?!"

"I just-"

"You idiot!" I yelled, grabbing her wrist. Her face contorted and tears started to spill out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I'm sorry."

I tightened my grip on her. She was a monster. She was…

"Sasuke?" I heard mom and pushed myself against the back of the shack.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She continued, her cries sounding desperate. I shook her and then turned her to me.

"We have to hide it, okay?"

"I'm sorry. I'm-"

"Shut up!" I whispered. "It's okay. Just don't do it again." I heard some footsteps. "I have to get out of here. Promise me you'll clean it up later! I don't want any trace!"

She nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Go back in the house!" I ordered to her. She nodded again and, taking that as my cue, I sprinted from the backyard to the street.

"You alright?" I heard a voice behind me and swiftly turned around. Cerulean eyes flickered with curiosity.

"Yeah," I breathed, resuming my posture. "Where were you this morning?"

"I had to do something. But forget that, what is up with you? Why were you coming from _there_?" He raised a brow.

"Sakura had to…show me something."

I noticed his facial expressions. A small grin started to form and his eyes creased in delight. He thought I had intended something…else.

"No." I snapped. He instantly went back to neutral.

"Well, what was it?"

I saw the school in the distance. "A dog." I took a deep breath and then looked over to Naruto. He seemed to be smiling.

* * *

Please review!!

Anna


	3. Trois

**Wow, has it really been that long since i've updated Porcelain? Better get to work !! Enjoy this!**

**Love Anna**

**Thanks for the reviews lovelies!**

* * *

**_Trois_**

The rest of the walk was filled with small chit chat about school and such. As soon as we touched the school grounds, two girls walked up to us.

"Hey guys!" Ino smiled. Her school outfit looked tighter than usual today. I can't say I didn't like it. What guy doesn't like big boobs sticking right into their face?

"Hey, Ino!" Naruto grinned. "Nice boobs." He joked but I guess it was okay since they'd known each other since preschool.

She grabbed them and squeezed. "Really? You think so?" Pursing her lips, she turned to me. "What do you think Sasuke?" Her eyes fluttered vivaciously. I turned away. She was pretty, but that was all.

Luckily, the school bell rung just then so I didn't have to be pushed into answering her question. Naruto nodded before heading in the opposite direction because we both had different classes.

I didn't know what the other students thought, but mechanical engineering was the most boring subject ever. I never really cared for any of that kind of stuff but my mom had pushed me into doing it because she thought it would be helpful someday.

I had been contemplating all morning about the dog. I still didn't understand Sakura's motives. She said she had done it for _me_ but I still thought that maybe I was exaggerating. She couldn't have said that, it just didn't make sense. Why would she kill the dog though? Aren't women supposed to love animals? Did she not have any sympathy? And how did she do it anyway? How did she manage to catch it and kill it at such a late time at night? I mean, it'd have had to have happened at night because the dog smelled terrible in the morning and I know it takes a while for the decay process to begin. It was all just so overwhelming to me. I didn't understand what she wanted.

We were doing coursework when I felt a vibration on my thigh. I picked out my cell phone slowly so the teacher wouldn't notice and flipped it open. Ino had sent a text message asking if I was able to help her after school today with math. I didn't reply. I didn't want her to come over but I didn't want her to get upset because she too was a very sensitive person.

"Uchiha."

My head shot up, meeting eyes with my professor.

"I want less sleeping and more working, understood?"

My locker stunk. I think it was because I had an old sandwich in there somewhere but I was smart enough not to look.

"Are you ready?" Ino grinned, stepping up behind me. Quickly, I shut the locker and locked it.

I turned and stared at her. Was she really that oblivious? I thought sending no reply was pretty obvious.

"No." I replied coolly. Hopefully this would be a bit more clear.

"But Naruto said you said it was okay…" she frowned.

"Yeah, that's what you told me." Naruto smiled, appearing out of nowhere. "Come here, Sasuke."

He pulled me over to the side. "Here's your chance to finally loosen up a little. You've looked so tense, man. Thank me later."

I tried to say something but he pushed me back to Ino.

She gave me hopeful eyes and with a sigh I shook my head in agreement. "Let's go."

As we walked home, I told her that Sakura was my cousin and that she had a bad case of amnesia. Somehow, I got her to believe that Sakura somehow believed she was in love with me. Ino bought it all. Partly because I didn't think she was paying much attention. There were times when she just stared at me and I have to admit, it was scary.

"Hello…" My voice trailed as I opened the door. I don't know why but I was kind of nervous. There was no answer and I felt a pang of relief. Maybe she had gone home or maybe she had gone out with mum. Maybe, though, she was out killing more dogs… but I closed my mind to that option.

"No one's home, Ino." I said triumphantly, walking in and taking off my shoes. "We can work in the living room."

"Hello Sasuke." Came a voice behind me and I froze. It sounded kind of eerie and pushed and when I turned, I wasn't surprised to see her standing by the kitchen door. I assumed she liked that room the most. What scared me though, was the fact that she had a bread knife in her hand. Then again, I thought, why did I have to be afraid? All she did was kill a dog. It's not like she was going to kill anything else.

"You're mother has gone out this afternoon. She had a date."

Her pink hair lay neatly to the side and she had a band on top of her head. As usual, she was dressed to perfection and there was not one flaw on her.

"Hey." Ino smiled, stepping to her and holding out a hand. "You must be Sakura. You're very pretty."

"Thank you." She smiled graciously, placing her free hand in Ino's. "Nice to have you here."

Ino turned back but I was too mesmerized by Sakura and began thinking about the dog again. Her eyes quickly flashed a bright blue but when Ino turned back, they were green again. Suddenly, she let go of her hand and walked to me.

"Sasuke," she said cheerfully. "I got rid of what you wanted me too and why is she here?"

I stepped back and shoved my hands in my pockets, simply explaining that I had to help her with math. Sakura nodded and then slowly went back into the kitchen. Ino and I, watched her leave until there was absolute silence.

"She's so _hot_!" Ino whispered, turning to me. "She doesn't look anything like you though…"

Before she began questioning me, I led her to the living room. We began working normally. She wanted to know about quadratics and so I taught it to her. I convinced myself that when her leg brushed up against mine, it was merely a coincidence. However, I couldn't explain the weird way she batted her lashes.

Sakura came in once during that small amount of time to leave us some biscuits.

"Oh my goodness, it's as if you were reading my mind!" is what Ino had said and that literally sent chills down my spine. Sakura fluttered her eyes at me before she left but I don't think Ino noticed.

"Let's take a break." She yawned, leaning on my shoulder. I reached over to the remote so she would get off me.

"Sasuke…" she whispered and when I turned to her she kissed me. She planted her lips on me and the only thing I could think of was whether Sakura was watching. I don't why I was thinking that, but I did.

Suddenly, there was the sound of glass shattering and footsteps running upstairs. Ino was now pushing her breast onto my chest and really sinking into that kiss. I couldn't understand why; I mean, I wasn't even moving. She even bit me! That's when I pulled off though and she stared at me with her translucent blue eyes. I was speechless for a few seconds and then I took in a breath.

"I don't like you like that." I said briefly, maybe a bit harsh, and then got up.

There was a silence.

She sort of smiled and then picked up her belongings. You could tell it was a sad smile though and I really couldn't look at her. "Thanks for helping me out." She muttered before walking out of the living room. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I just sat there after she left. Was I being a jerk? No, I mean, she should have known I didn't like her. But then again, why would I invite her over to my house. Naruto, that idiot…

I don't know how long I was there for but I finally picked myself up and went upstairs. There was a strong smell of something as I reached the top but I couldn't quite nail what the smell was. It was sour and sharp (I don't know how you smell sharp but that's what I felt). I followed it, in hopes to find where it came from and led myself to the guest room. Of course, I imagined, Sakura had _something_ to do with this.

This is when I began to get nervous. What was she doing in there?

I knocked lightly at first and called her name. I heard a noisy thud on the other side but there was no reply and she didn't answer the door.

"Sakura?" I asked a bit louder. Again I knocked but nothing.

The smell was getting stronger and I was compelled in thinking that she was doing wrong; especially after the dog incident. I knocked loudly the last time but when there was no reply I decided that I would have to take a chance and enter.

Slowly, I opened the door and peeked my head through.

My eyes widened at the sight of her room. Objects were scattered on the floor and furniture was torn and beaten. Her bed seemed non-existent and I couldn't even tell it was a bed until I saw the sheets sprawled messily over the broken pieces.

"Sakura!" I exclaimed, slamming her door open and walking inside.

I froze, staring at the center of the room. Her body was curled forward, her hands on her head and her attire in tatters. What surprised me the most was that her hair was up towards the ceiling. It was as if it had no gravity and it was just carelessly floating above her. I had to admit that it gave her a very eerie look. Her whole body seemed to be glowing and there was a bluish light around her. I thought it could have been the effects of the setting sun but the curtains were closed. At this point, I _knew_ she wasn't human. No individual, I knew for sure, was able to do this. The whole room was filled with a dark atmosphere and everything had a grayish tinge to it, except the master of the space herself. I tried to move towards her but my body seemed unable to do so. I had the strong sense of fear bending up towards my backbone and thought for a second that maybe I was hallucinating. I wasn't though. I was sure of it.

"Sakura!" I called and immediately, she shot her head towards me. Her eyes were gleaming red and her face was completely pale. She looked like a girl from a horror film. This is also when I noted that not only was she _not_ human, she was also _dangerous_.

"Fuck." I muttered and that was the moment she screamed. I don't know how it happened but the pitch and frequency of that shriek sent me flying out of the room and I slammed my back against the banister.

When I finally opened my eyes, she was hovering over me. The smell was stronger than ever and I realized it was coming from her. My mouth tried to say something but nothing came out. It was as if I was living a nightmare. Something hot and sticky dropped on my arm and I looked over, seeing a glob of red liquid. The smell was blood. My eyes came to focus on Sakura's arm. What looked like red paint, I noticed hundreds of slits with blood seeping out of every one of them. In her other hand was a knife. I backed away, realizing there was no where to go and started mumbling something. I don't know what I was mumbling but I imagined I was saying my prayers and begging her not to kill me.

She stared down at me and then began crying. It sounded like a siren; a deep lull turning into a high pitched shriek and then back down again. Massive drops of tears began falling upon me and all I could do was watch.

"I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid!" she cried, pushing the knife against her arm.

With horror, I watched her cut herself, each new slit becoming red and drips of blood falling on the floor in front of me. "I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid!" she kept saying, louder and louder.

"Stop!" I screamed, unable to see her do it anymore. "Stop it, Sakura!"

She kept at it though, adding more and more cuts to her arm. Her face showed pain and the tears were never-ending. Her hair still flew above her and the glow around her body seemed to get stronger every second.

Suddenly, I had the power to move again. Angrily, I grabbed her arm and pulled the knife away from her. She grabbed me by the collar and slammed me against an empty wall. I watched as she instantaneously appeared in front of me and pushed her hand against my chest. On the outside, it looked as if she wasn't using any force but I felt as though my ribs were going to get crushed by a massive amount of weight. Her face stayed completely neutral and her eyes flared even brighter.

She screamed again and my hair flew back.

"Shut up!" I yelled, trying to over power her but my scream seemed like a whisper compared to hers.

"She kissed you. She kissed you!" Sakura screamed. "You love her, don't you?! You love her!"

"No!" I tried to yell, but I felt as if I had no breath.

"I'm so stupid!" she screamed. "I should have known!" Again, she started wailing her song of tears and I felt as if I was going to collapse any second.

"Please, Sakura!" I tried to say, but it came out as a messed up squabble of words.

"I hate her! I hate her!" she said, enraged. "You're _mine_! You're _mine_!"

Everything was starting to become white and I felt weak. I wanted to sit down. I needed to feel the floor.

"If I can't have you," she brought up her hand, which was holding the knife again. ", then no one will." Her eyes suddenly became dark and her face became a grayish color.

She was going to kill me. She was actually going to kill me.

My head started to spin. Her palm was squishing into my chest and I felt as though I had only a few seconds remaining.

"No!" I yelled, my eyes widening. This really was my last chance. With all my power, I leaned forward and pushed my lips against hers. I had taken my final breath. There was a pause and it felt like forever. Suddenly, she released me and bit on to my lower lip. I freed myself for air and looked at her.

Her eyes were still black but there was a small smile on her face. I really couldn't take any chances.

Putting on my best smirk, I pushed out by force, "Don't worry Sakura, I only love _you_."

And then I fainted.

**Hope you liked!**

**Love Anna**


	4. Quatre

**This one is uber long. I never realized how much I wrote x3 Sorry for the wait, enjoy it. P.S ive started Porcelain :P I'm working on it!! **

**Love Anna**

**P.S Please review. Gives me inspiration.**

* * *

**Prototype Number 54**

**Quatre**

"He's awake." I heard as I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was white and it took a few seconds to adjust to where I was. It was unfamiliar to me. I looked over to my left and noticed a thin tube leading down to my arm. On the other end of the tube, was a bag filled with some liquid looking stuff and a machine. I assumed I was in the hospital because that was the only place they had those things. But why was I there?

I tried to say something but I couldn't speak.

"Don't talk." It was my mom. "You passed out at home. Do you remember anything?"

Suddenly, I jolted upright. I remembered now. Sakura had almost suffocated me; she almost killed me! I searched around in hopes not to find her but there she was, sitting right at the back of the room. Just staring at me. She had a small smug smile on her face which sent shivers up my back.

"Sasuke." She said with a sense of triumph. I looked over at my mom who just glared at me. She had a huge look of worry in my eyes and she looked awfully tired.

"How long have I been out for?" I whispered. It felt really strange talking, as if it was my first time. Mum snapped out of a trance and ruffled my hair.

"A day." She let out a sigh of relief. "You make me so worried. You really have to be careful!"

I gave her a questionable look and she smiled. "You had low blood sugar and fainted."

"Low blood sugar?" I said aloud. What the hell? Sakura almost killed me! Don't tell me she didn't know! And how about the house?! It was completely destroyed! What did she think about that? However, I kept my mouth shut and just stared Sakura. I looked over at her arm and it looked completely fine. There were no cuts or anything. She smiled again and then walked towards me.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked. I nodded and looked away from her. "I think the doctor said you can come home in a few hours." She continued, looking at my mom.

Mom looked distressed as Sakura spoke and quickly asked that she left the room for a second. Finally, I thought, she was going to tell me about how the house was and that she suspected her of hurting me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's about Sakura." She said solemnly and I mentally cheered. "We don't know where she's from and who she is exactly. She says her name is Haruno Sakura but she's not in the records. We can only hope that she has amnesia and that she'll come through."

I looked at her with my mouth wide open. Was she blind?! Could she not see how crazy Sakura was?! Of course I could just tell her about it but what if Sakura found me and killed me after? She wasn't human after all.

"Mom, Sakura is weird." I said.

"Hun, you shouldn't talk like that. She could be listening. She needs someone right now and I think she needs you the-"

"No mom. She's weird! She tried to-"

"Sasuke?" Sakura poked her head through the door. "The doctor said you're discharged now."

I grunted, crunching my fist. A nurse had arrived and removed my needle and she helped me get up. I shrugged her off and made it to the door. If my own mother wouldn't believe me, who would?

Sakura left again and mom turned to me. "We're going to keep Sakura at our house until she-"

"Have you seen the house?!" I yelled. "It's messed up! It's all fucked up and it's all Sakura's fault!"

Mom rushed over and checked my forehead. "Are you alright, Sasuke? The house is fine sweet heart, I think you were dreaming."

"No!" I screamed. "She messed up her room! It's messed up!"

"No it's not." Mom said calmly. "I went in it yesterday and it was just fine. It's alright sweet heart. It was just a dream."

"She tried to kill me!" I screamed and my mom glared at me.

"Stop it." She ordered and I looked down at my stomach. "Sakura is a good girl. She is kind and she helps around the house. I highly doubt she would try to hurt you when she says such nice things about you."

"It's cause she's crazy about me!" I yelled. "She's so in love with me that she killed a dog and she was mad at Ino and-"

"It was a dream." She paused. "You're scaring me, Sasuke. Please, let's just go home. I don't want to hear about this again."

I let out an angry grunt and opened the door. Sakura was standing in front of it and I pushed her away from me.

"Back off." I said and stepped out of the room. I began walking forward when she pulled me back and gripped my arm.

"Sasuke." She said coldly. "Do you hate me now?"

I pushed her off as if getting a burn and started to walk away again but she insisted on following me. I then heard a loud "sniffing" type noise and I knew she was crying.

"Stop crying." I ordered but she didn't listen. Instead she stepped in front of me and I saw every tear pour out of her face. I looked to the floor, ashamed of my weakness. Then again, who likes to see someone cry?

"I don't hate you." I muttered and a small smile appeared on her face. She reached over and grabbed my hand, entwining her fingers through them. I tried to pull away but her grip was too strong. I instantly looked back to see if my mom was there and luckily she wasn't.

"I love you, Sasuke." She grinned and she leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Do you love me too?"

I hesitated. If I said no, she would go crazy in the hospital and people would get hurt. But what would happen if I said I did. She really wouldn't leave me alone. Suddenly, I thought of Ino.

"Why are you thinking of Ino?" she frowned. "You love her don't you?" Her eyes started to become darker and I grabbed her other hand.

"No." I smirked. "I love _you_." and I kissed her.

"Sasuke?"

Crap. I pulled away from the girl and turned to my mother. Her eyes were wide. She must have really thought I was stupid. One second, I was ranting about how I hated her and the next I was kissing her and telling her I loved her. Sakura reached over and grabbed my hand again. I blushed, not knowing what to say.

"I…" I started and Sakura started laughing.

"We were going to tell you after miss." She smiled. "We like each other."

I looked to the floor again. Stupid robot freak girl making up shit and stuff.

"Is this true, Sasuke?" Mom asked and, slowly, I nodded my head. "That's nice…" she cooed but I knew she was thinking different.

Sakura stepped in front of me, blocking my view. We were close enough to kiss each other again. My head was spinning. Not in front of my mom, I mentally begged. Please.

She smirked. "I understand. Let's go!"

She pulled me towards the elevator and I quickly turned back to see my mom gazing at us as if she had just seen a ghost.

When we got home, mom was a bit more relaxed. She accepted the fact we were dating really fast and seemed a bit happy about it. She kept ranting about how it was finally time that I got a girlfriend again because I seemed so "miserable". Sakura couldn't have been happier. I had a feeling that mom wasn't too concerned about _us_. It was as if she had something else on her mind. I knew she would come through and tell me about it later though; she always did.

I stepped out of the car and immediately ran upstairs to Sakura's room. Taking a breath, I opened the door. Mom would understand my circumstances now.

It was spotless. Everything was back in order and everything was perfect. It was as if no one had even been inside. I stared, my mouth agape and sauntered inside. How was this possible? Was she magical too? At this point, I was willing to believe anything.

"Were you looking for me?" she giggled, walking inside and shutting the door.

I jumped, her voice being unexpected and scary to my ears. I blinked and swiftly all I could see were round eyes stuck at my face. I backed away but she walked forward. She had a different atmosphere around her now. She was no longer her cute and bouncy self but more confident and _powerful_. I gulped and then pushed my hand to her stomach. She stopped and stared at me.

"How did you get the room fixed?" I said firmly.

"I cleaned it, are you happy with me?" she smiled, and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're officially my boyfriend now!"

"Hn," I moaned and looked away from her. She leaned in and started kissing my neck. I got a funny sensation run up my body and my stomach squeezed. No girl had ever kissed my neck before.

"You like it, Sasuke." She said and continued, kissing her way up to my ear.

Unaware of what I had been doing, I pulled her closer; my hands rested on her hips and shut my eyes. I felt her squeeze my arm and she pulled it down, letting my hand travel to her ass. We started making out and I did so willingly. I felt as though, I _needed_ her lips on mine and, shamelessly, I thought she tasted really good. At one point, she pushed her pelvis upon mine and I felt a surge of energy rush through me. I held her tightly and she giggled at how savagely I was acting.

Ashamed, I pushed her away from me and turned to the window. Stupid teenage impulses.

"Why did we stop?" she frowned. "It was just getting to the good part."

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Is it because you got a boner?" she said innocently and my head snapped down.

And there it was. I realized my surge of energy had only resulted in this disaster. My face turned a deep red and I looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to embarrass you." She chuckled. "You're so cute, Sasuke."

I couldn't help but grin at this comment. She thought _I _was cute? And why was she open and upfront about things anyway? Did she not _think_ before she spoke?

"You're right." She sighed. "I _should_ think before I speak."

"Could you _not_ read my mind?" I snapped again and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Okay." She smiled. "I love you."

"Yeah." I snarled. "I know."

I sat in my room doing my mechanics homework when I got a phone call from Naruto. He asked me how I was because he heard that I had collapsed and felt that it was his entire fault. He had this stupid idea that I had made Ino feel so bad that I fainted.

"So you're alright, right?" he sounded really worried which brought a smile to my lips.

"Yeah, you idiot." I looked around to see if Sakura was near-by but then I heard her laughing exotically with my mom. "Listen, can I come over?"

"No." Naruto said immediately and I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd say no. He didn't like it when I came over. He felt as though there was nothing to do and that we'd be insanely bored. I've only been in his house twice.

"But it's important. I'm going to come over okay?"

"No, you can't." he said strongly and I scowled. "My dad's drunk again."

I sighed. "Fine, but listen… something is wrong with Sakura."

"What?"

I leaned in, as if this would keep my voice from traveling and whispered, "She tried to kill me."

"What?!" Naruto yelled and I shut him up.

"She's just so-"

"Sasuke?"

I hung up the phone and leaned back in my chair. Sakura came in and sat on my lap.

"I missed you, Sasuke."

The phone rang and Sakura's eyes flashed blue. "It's Naruto." She said solemnly. She picked it up and twirled her free finger in my hair.

"Hello? Oh, Sasuke?" she leaned in and kissed me and I tried to grab the phone from her. "Sorry, he's in the bathroom. He'll call you back, Naruto! I'm fine, how are you? Yeah? Okay then, bye bye!"

She hung up and stared at me. "You can call him later, Sasuke."

I nodded, pushing her off me. "I'm doing my homework, go away."

The phone rang again and Sakura's eyes flashed again. "It's…_Ino_."

I grabbed the phone before she could and she gave me a hard glare. I mouthed _I love you_ just to be safe and then said hello.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine actually, how are you?" I felt some sympathy towards her. Maybe I had let her down too hard.

Sakura grabbed the phone from my hands and smashed it into the receiver. "I hate her." She pressed and then sat on my lap again. She turned to me and pushed her forehead onto mine. "I hate her, Sasuke."

I tried to push her off me but she grabbed my arm and pushed it down.

"What do you _want_ from me?" I said angrily. She backed away and grimaced.

"Huh?" she said innocently. "I love you." She smiled.

"Can I do my homework?" Annoyed, I pushed her off me again and grabbed my pencil. She laughed and skipped out the door. I think she was trying to sound cute and I guessed she must have read my mind before about how I thought she seemed more "powerful".

"Sasuke…" she grinned. "They're not going to call again, so you can have all the peace and quiet you _want_."

Crazy as it may seem, the way she said it sort of scared me.

I don't remember how I fell asleep but I did and the next morning I woke up with my head on my desk. It hurt like a _bitch_. I reminded myself never to do that again; as if I did it voluntarily. I looked over my desk, the papers and pens scattered everywhere. I couldn't even remember where I had left off but I knew I didn't finish all of it last night. Just as I thought, I grabbed my unfinished paper and tried to scramble some words on it. I looked over at the clock and then rubbed my eyes. I had about a half an hour to try and finish the paper, get ready, eat breakfast and get to school. There was no way in _hell_ I could get all that done. I let out a heavy sigh and focused upon the picture frame standing up near my lamp. It was a picture of my father and me when we went fishing last summer. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. We had just caught the biggest fish I had ever seen. (It really wasn't that big, but I was eight and I thought anything bigger than 30 cm was considered _huge_) He was so proud of me because I had reeled it in and acted as if I was in charge. I felt so _mighty_. It was funny because the moment I reeled it in, the fish whipped its tail at my face and jumped back into the water. All I got was a slap in the face and I started to cry my heart out. Dad was still proud of me though and that's what made that day extra special. After, he treated me out for ice cream. (He wanted seafood but I begged to differ) I picked it up and stared at him. We had similar features; his dark black hair, pointed nose and eyes. However his strong cheekbones and dark skin is what separated us. His chin had always been a little pointier and his eyes had less of a shine in them. They were kind of dull and never-ending. You couldn't really read his eyes; most probably couldn't even look at them. I sort of missed him and decided that maybe I would call him later. I probably wouldn't though. I never got around to doing that sort of thing.

Shit. The time was ticking and I really didn't have any to waste. I sighed, placing the frame back down and picked up my pencil.

"Sasuke!" Sakura chirped, opening the door and taking a seat on my lap again. She didn't even care whether I minded or not and she should have known that I did mind. She smiled and pushed his chest on mine, bringing me into a tight hug. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I would just have to make up some sort of excuse for mechanics. There was no _way _I was going to finish _now_. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, her lips were on mine again. I really just felt like throwing her off me but I knew what that would cause; tears and maybe even anger issues.

"Sakura, I have to finish my homework!" I sort of wailed. It was kind of girly but I was trying to see what would get to her. She got off me and stared down at my paper. Moping, she sauntered to the bed.

"Fine." She sighed and crossed her arms. "I thought you'd be finished by now."

"No." I muttered, trying to concentrate. However, I kept looking over at her and glancing at her godly-looking legs. She was wearing shorts and I really couldn't help myself. She crossed them, her legs looking sparkly in the light and then uncrossed them again. Then she giggled.

Fuck. She could read minds. I turned back to the paper and began to write when my mom called me downstairs for breakfast. Double fuck.

"Is your mom bothering you?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow. I said no, not wanting to know what she was going to do about it and went to the bathroom. I gazed at myself in the mirror. I felt as though I hadn't done that in a long time. Same pointed nose, same curvy lips and same masculine jaw as before. However, my skin looked paler now and my eyes had huge bags under them. I turned on the tap and washed my face with cold water. I thought it would make a significant difference but it really didn't. I brushed my teeth and changed into a short tee and some jeans. Sakura wasn't in the room when I came out of the bathroom but I saw her again downstairs helping my mom with breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Sakura sang, skipping to me and kissing me on the cheek. I half-smiled and when my mom looked over at me I grabbed her arm, pulled her down and kissed her. Mom smiled after I did it and went back to her pan. Atleast, she knew I made up my mind.

I began to ponder how I was going to tell Naruto about my circumstances. Maybe, I would just come home and-

No, I would not think about it. Sakura could be listening.

She sat down in front of me and poured me a glass of the famous OJ.

I had to admit, she did look very pretty. She had changed her clothes and was wearing a pink halter top and white Capri's. Her boobs were practically bulging out of her chest and her skin was still that flawless color. Her cheeks were naturally reddish and she looked serene; as if nothing was bothering her.

She pushed her foot under mine and I sort of didn't mind; as if I was used to all this affection. Maybe, I was sort of liking it. Mom wasn't looking and she quickly appeared in front of me and licked my lower lip. In an instant she was back, as if nothing had happened and was eating her eggs again. I stared at her hard, trying to figure out what she wanted. She probably wanted me to return the affection but there was _no way_ I was going to do that. I looked over at Sakura, who was talking about how tasty the eggs were to my mom. Mom seemed so flattered that I wanted to say it was great too, but I knew she would only think I was copying.

Naruto walked in and gave me a look. "You didn't call me last night." He said in a different kind of tone. He did a double take when he saw Sakura again and greeted her kindly. She smiled and gave him a _huge_ hug. I had this little feeling that she wanted to make me jealous but I only shrugged it away. Naruto got out of her grasp and gave me a suspicious look. He was probably saying "What the hell is wrong with Sakura? She seems _perfectly fine _to me!"

"Let's go." I muttered and walked to the door. I stepped out and Naruto followed behind me.

"So, what's wrong with her? She seems perfectly fine to me!"

I rolled my eyes and stuck my hands in my pockets. "She tried to kill me." I said, as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You're kidding right?"

I stopped pulling my face down. I felt kind of embarrassed. I mean, I was supposed to be a _strong_ type of guy and this small looking girl tried to _kill_ me. How stupid does that sound really?

"No." I took a breath. I could tell my best friend anything, right?

"What?!" Naruto gasped. "Sakura?! But she's so…"

"She's not human, Naruto."

Naruto walked up to me and stared me down. "Listen, I think you must have hit your head pretty bad-"

"Can you _shut up_?! She tried to kill me okay?! She was throwing things around in the house and she grabbed me. When Ino came over, she kissed me-"

"Yeah, I know. And you broke her heart you bastard. Ino is my best friend. You could have been a bit more-"

"That's not the point! After she left, Sakura went crazy!"

"Listen, Sasuke. You fell _right_ after she left. You must have had a bad dream."

"Wouldn't I know?!" I yelled. He was being so stupid. Obviously, _I_ would know what happened to me. I wasn't dreaming was I? Was I?

"I don't think Sakura would do that." Naruto said, taking in a breath of air. "I'm sorry."

"Ugh." I sighed, stepping away from him. "You're pathetic Naruto."

"Come on, Sasuke! Listen to yourself!"

"No, _you_ listen." I said sternly. "I wouldn't joke about this."

"Okay fine." He smiled. "The next time anything happens, you call me, alright?"

Angrily, I began walking towards the school.

We didn't talk for the rest of the way and it was a little bit awkward but it had to happen. He really just didn't understand and this was _really_ important. We stepped on the school grounds and began looking around for Ino.

"Have you seen Ino?" I asked Naruto briefly and he shook his head.

I had this knot form in my stomach. Where was she? What if she wasn't safe? What if Sakura had done something to her?

"Yo!" Naruto yelled and I snapped out of my trance. "The bell rung." He sighed. "I'll see you later."

Classes were the same as it has been for years and all I could think about was whether Sakura had done anything to Ino. She just seemed so _capable_. Sakura had the total potential of killing and I just couldn't imagine what I would do if I found out that Ino was dead.

When the final bell rang, I rushed out of the class and practically ran to Ino's house. As I got to the house, I looked around for any sign of pink hair and then vigorously knocked her door. "Ino!" I yelled, completely freaking out now. The more I thought about it, the more real it seemed and the more scared I got.

There was no reply and I yelled her name again. I heard some footsteps on the other side and finally, Ino answered the door. A huge feeling of relief came over me and I sat down on her front step with my hands on my head. What was wrong with me?

"Sasuke?" she said with a nasal tone and when I looked back her nose was scorching red and she looked extremely tired.

Of course. She was sick. She was fucking sick. I slowly got up and gave her a half-hearted wave.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered and she walked towards me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, now worried. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head and she grabbed the side of my face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just…I just thought you were hurt." I mumbled and she sort of smiled.

"I'm sick." she took a deep breath and sat on one of the steps. "Thank you for caring."

"Yeah…" I sighed. I turned to her. She seemed like somebody who I could tell everything to but a part of me wasn't letting myself tell her. There was something about the way she looked at me that was different though. She seemed more pained and you could tell that something was bothering her. "Hey listen, about that day…"

"It's fine." She grimaced and stepped into her house again. "Thank you for coming, Sasuke, really."

"Yeah, uh, get better." I said awkwardly and stepped off her porch. She watched me until I was out of her sight and then I heard her door quietly shut.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly for some reason and wondered why but then took my attention back to Sakura. I really had to find out more about her but I didn't even know where to start! Who was she? Where did she come from? If she was a robot, why the fuck didn't she come with a damn manual.

When I got home, Sakura and Naruto were both sitting on the front steps. They were talking amongst themselves. When Naruto saw me, he got up and walked towards his house, not forgetting to give me a dirty glare. I remembered that I had to walk with him after school and he was probably waiting for a long time. I knew he would come through and instead made my way to the door.

"Not going to say hello?" Sakura purred, pushing herself to me and kissing me. I wondered if Naruto was watching and prayed that he didn't see.

"Naruto is a very nice person." She commented, opening the door and taking off her slippers. "We have a lot of the same interests."

"Cool." I said, not giving a shit. I turned to face her but she wasn't there. She was behind me and blew lightly in my ear.

"Why are you home so late?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow. I shrugged, revisiting the thoughts about Ino and why my heart was beating so rapidly. Instantly I was pushed up against the wall with her hand held tightly on my neck.

"You went to her house?!" she screamed, her hair starting to rise. Well, that took no time at all. I took a deep breath, somehow being completely prepared for this.

"Why are you being so stupid?" I asked her, reaching over and pulling her body closer to mine. She slightly giggled and then released me. Phew. I tried not to think of anything and gave her a secure smile.

"I don't like Ino…" she mumbled in a childish way. It was really cute but sort of disgusting at the same time.

"Me neither." I assured and she smiled at this. I let out a sigh of relief and she gave me a peck on the lips. We stared at each other for a long time. I gave her the most loving eyes I would ever give anyone because I wanted her to feel that it _was_ real. She reached up and slowly stroked my face. I have to admit, all that intense staring really got me thinking that I was actually in love with her and she looked happier than she ever had. My fingers trailed to her hair and I twirled a piece of it in my finger. I enjoyed the feeling of her body pushed up against mine but it was probably those stupid teenage impulses again. She blinked, something getting in her eye and I slightly grinned at her gorgeous little reactions.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she pouted, playfully punching my arm.

"No reason." I lied and at that instant, a sudden rush of confusion fell over me. What did I feel for Sakura? She was dangerous but I felt as though I had a connection with her. I felt as though she would always be there for me and I felt as though she was the only one who truly and honestly loved me; even more than my own mother. She was a hazard though and she was a _robot_. Humans weren't supposed to fall in love with robots were they? It just wasn't possible, was it?

"Sasuke…"

I kissed her then; like actually kissed her. Why? Because I felt like it was an appropriate time and I felt as though I needed to test whether I actually _did _love her. To be honest, I loved it. I loved the feeling of her lips on mine; it just seemed so _perfect_. I tried to pull away but I just couldn't. It was like she had cast some sort of spell upon me and whatever she did, I just couldn't be mad at her. Dog- forgotten. Her trying to kill me- forgotten. I just couldn't be angry at her.

I then decided that I could change her. I _would_ change her. I'd try to stop her from getting so angry and teach her to be a real human. I'd make her better and we'd live a happy life together and she'd be my girlfriend forever and we'd live a happy little splendid life.

I hadn't realized that we were crazily making out now and I had apparently taken control of the situation. _She_ was against the wall now and one leg was wrapped tightly around my thigh. Still though, I was bloody loving it, taking it all in, smelling her sweet aroma and memorizing her taste.

There was a ring at the doorbell and as much as I didn't want to stop what I was doing, the person seemed anxious to come inside. We were both breathing kind of heavy and I didn't know what sort of trance I was in but I was deeply wanting to go back to kissing that cherry-haired goddess.

I gave her one last long kiss before walking up to the door and opening it. My mom stepped in, her suitcase in one hand and some files in the other.

"We have company, kids." Mom smiled, walking in. Behind her, was her boyfriend, Max. It wasn't his "white" name that bothered me, it was more the personality that came with it. He seemed so _nice_ on the outside but I knew it was all just an act. I knew that he was just another bastard that just wanted my mom for her good looks. That's how they always were, and I hated them all.

I didn't even greet him, instead gave my mom an evil stare. Trying my best to tell her how I felt with my eyes, she ignored it and turned to _Max_.

"Hunny, could you get the magazines that I left in the car." She threw him the car keys and he sauntered outside to get them.

"You could have at least warned me!" I yelled.

"You could have been more polite. I guess we're even." She had a triumphant smile and I snarled. She was being completely unfair. "Go set the table, Sasuke. Get Sakura to help you too." I agreed, finally deciding that it was only dinner. I assumed it wasn't going to be that bad. He would just eat the dinner, some small chat and then leave. I looked over at Sakura who seemed very inviting and I really just wanted to kiss her again.

My mom went to the kitchen and soon after, Max followed behind her. He was like a little lost puppy. I sighed but straightened up as Sakura blew in my ear.

"Let's set the table." She smiled, grabbing my hand.

And again, I absolutely loved it.

Mom had made mashed potatoes and chicken for dinner. It was like our household was completely chiken-ified. I grabbed a plate and started eating. I have to admit it was really awkward. Sakura wasn't even speaking. Actually, she wasn't even eating and that's when I noticed that every one at the table was staring at me. I cleared my throat. Was I missing something? Did we randomly start doing prayers before dinner now?

"Sasuke…" My mom eased, setting down her glass and looking over at Max. I leaned back in my chair. I was hungry, what did she want?

"Hunny…" she dragged on and it was really starting to get irritating. However, I wasn't planning on being rude tonight. I looked over at Sakura who had a small smile on her face. She was always happy and it kind of made me feel like I was being a jerk.

"Yes, mom?" I smirked and she smiled at me.

"Max and I," she paused. "We're getting married."

"What?!" I blurted out immedietly. Married?! What the fuck?! They barely knew each other! They'd only been dating for two months! How could they just _decide_ to get _married_?! "No!"

"Aw come on!" Max smiled. "It'll be fun!"

It was as if he was mocking me. That bastard was fucking _mocking_ me! I glared at him but he seemed too mesmerized in mom's eyes. That bastard! He was _not_ going to steal my mother away from me!

"No!" I screamed, standing up and mom stood up too.

"Sasuke!" she yelled. "Sit down."

I did not. Instead I glared over at Sakura, words of hate filling my mind. I actually wanted to cry but no way in _hell_ was I going to do that.

"You should be happy for me." Mom said calmly and I laughed outrageously loud.

"Yeah right!" I snickered. "You're marrying a dumbass, mom."

And she slapped me. Right across the face. My mother had never slapped me before. She had never laid one hand on me and today she was slapping me right in front of Sakura and her stupid boyfriend. It was pretty much all I could take so I cussed loudly and then went upstairs. I shut the door behind me and sat on my bed, my hands buried in my head. There was no _fucking_ way I was going to cry. No _fucking_ way.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered, opening the door.

"Get away from me!" I demanded and I suddenly felt her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug.

"No." she said quietly and she tightened her grip. It usually would have been extremely suffocating but it was just fine today.

How could she just decide to get married like that? I just didn't understand!

"I don't know." Sakura replied, reading my thoughts. "She loves him, Sasuke."

I pulled her closer and she sat down on my lap. How could she? How could she?

"Sasuke…"

"What?" I snapped, stroking her hair. "He's just such a bastard. I fucking hate him, Sakura! He's so _fake_! I hate his guts!"

"If you hate him…" she snuggled into my neck. "…then I hate him."

I couldn't help but grin at her stupidity and kissed her forehead.

"You're an idiot." I said but there was no reply. With her porcelain fingers wrapped tightly around my collar, her breathing became light and long and she had fallen into a deep slumber.

I had had a weird dream that night. There were shadows every where and as I walked they followed me around. I knew I was scared and with every turn I took, I was hesitating. I awoke with my palms sweaty and my head spinning speedily around. It took a few minutes for me to adjust to where I was and I realized that I had fallen asleep last night with my clothes on. Sakura was still snuggled close. Some of her pink hair had gotten caught in my mouth and irritably, I pulled it out. She turned around and opened her eyes slowly. Suddenly, she looked away and got up from the bed. I yawned, stretching out my arms and throwing my feet over the side of the mattress. There was a strange smell in the air and the moment I smelled it I leaned back into my pillow and opened my mouth.

"What the hell is that?" I mumbled but Sakura didn't seem to notice. She had made her way to my desk and was rummaging through my cabinet. "It stinks, do you smell it?" I asked, in hopes that I wasn't smelling _myself_.

"No." she replied glumly. Alright, so glumly and Sakura didn't quite seem to go together and I noticed that she was feeling down. However, my mind wasn't quite _there_ yet. That smell! If she couldn't smell it, then it must have been _me_. I shot out of bed and swooped in towards the blankets casually, trying to get a whiff of that. Ugh, it stunk too! Sighing loudly, I grabbed some clothing from the closet and rushed to the shower.

I did have to admit, I looked better today then usual days. I had the same looking face but I felt better on the _inside._ I felt some sort of _confidence_ within me, even though mom had slapped me the previous night. It must have been one of those weird teenager things. Putting on some of the cologne my mom had bought me for my birthday (I don't why, but it was very tempting), I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to my bedroom. I couldn't smell anything anymore but I wasn't going to take any chances.

Sakura wasn't in the room anymore and guessed she was back downstairs, eating breakfast. I scooped up all the blankets in my hand and stepped away from the bed. There was a large creaking noise below me and when I looked, I noticed a certain dent in the floorboards. I stepped on it again, only to be welcomed by another large screeching noise. Wonderful, my house was breaking.

Annoyed, I stepped away from it and sauntered downstairs.

Mom was putting some food in the fridge and she paused momentarily when she saw me. I let out an angry huff and went into the laundry room. I dumped the sheets in it and poured in a _ton_ of Tide. Seriously, I think I put in so much that I was afraid it would overflow. Another great way to make my mom even _angrier_ at me. Whatever, I really could care less.

I walked back out and sat at the table. Sakura wasn't there but in a few moments, she appeared from the back door. Her sleek hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. Not her usual attire, but I was alright with the change.

I grabbed myself some toast, expecting some sort of affection from Sakura but received none. Weird, but it was alright with me. I looked over at her and she was working away, cooking an egg for herself. Mom was sitting in front of me, reading a paper. She must have been too angry to make breakfast. There was a long silence, and I couldn't say I liked it all that much.

"Sakur-"

"Sasuke, you were completely rude yesterday." Mom said bluntly, putting her paper down.

"You slapped me." I replied briskly, trying not to seem hurt about it.

"You deserved it." She countered and I glared at her.

"You're _boyfriend_ is a _jackass_."

She paused and then lifted her paper. "Well I'm getting married to him, whether you like it or not." She had always been like this, sort of childish and arrogant. I always felt as though I was more mature than she was and today was _not_ a good day to feel that way.

"I don't like it."

"Too bad."

I stood up and put my plate in the dishwasher.

"I thought you'd be happy for me." She said slowly and I rolled my eyes.

"How about me? Did you think about me?"

"Of course I did!" she stood up too and walked over to me. She had this strong perfume on and I backed away. She looked a bit upset about it. "I wanted you to have a father!"

"I _do_ have a father!" I yelled. "I don't want some fake, loser as my father anyway!"

She scrunched up her face and raised her hand again. She was going to hit me but something stopped her mid-way and she looked to the floor. I glowered at her and then looked up at her face.

"Get out." She said slowly. "Get out of my sight, you…you…"

"What?" I asked. "What are you possibly going to say?"

"I…"

"Thanks a lot, mom. Thanks a lot."

"Go!" she screamed and walked up the stairs.

Sakura stared at me for a second and then went back to her work. She must have been reading my mom's mind the entire time. She must have known it was coming for me.

"You could have warned me." I grunted and grabbed my backpack. I really had to get out of there. I _hated_ that man. I _hated_ him! He tore my mom and I apart; he deserved to go to hell! I _hated_ him! Cussing under my breath, I stepped outside only to be greeted by blue and vibrant eyes.

"Hi." He said hurriedly. He must have totally forgotten about how I ditched him yesterday. I was glad that that issue was solved. His facial expression changed when he saw mine. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied, pushing him away. He followed behind me eager to get some information but I refused. I _hated_ Max. He could **die** for all I could care and I wouldn't even notice. I'd be happy even! How dare he ruin my family? How dare he?

"Are you listening?" Naruto sighed.

"No." I said instantly and Naruto took in a breath.

"I heard something last night, Sasuke."

Max, that piece of shit. How could I get revenge? How?

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped and I finally put my attention on him. "Somebody was making these loud noises outside last night."

"It was probably one of those neighborhood drunks."

We had this group of people who always found it necessary to walk in the middle of the streets drunk and helpless. I had only seen one once when I was twelve. It was an old looking man with a beer bottle in hand. He was walking down the street very nonchalant and kept taking a swig of his beer. Amongst himself, he spoke about some sort of story and I remembered that he kept saying the name Elizabeth.

Naruto shook his head violently.

"No, you don't understand. They were loud and ruffled noises, like someone was being mugged or something!"

I still couldn't believe Max. It was all I could think about and really, what was the point of this story?

"So? You were probably just hallucinating and why does this even matter?!"

"Listen to me!" he shouted. "I got up and-"

"Guys!" Hinata scrambled away from the school's entrance to us and smiled. "Do you know where Ino is?"

"She still must be sick." I said, looking passed her shoulder to the field. Ino wasn't there again? She probably had a bad case of the flu or something. There was a huge crowd of people and they were making a crap-load of noise.

Hinata looked behind her and then turned to us. "Oh," she said blushing. I hated how she was so shy. "I think there's a fight going on over there."

I brightened when she said it. "Actually? There hasn't been a fight in so long."

"Sasuke-" Naruto protested but he was cut off by the sound of a scream.

"Let's go see it!" I smirked, walking towards it and leaving them behind. I thought it would help me take my mind off of that _idiot_ Max.

"Wait, Sasuke?" Naruto called after me but I didn't turn back. Actually, I barely heard him. The only things running through my mind were the ways I could separate my mom and Max forever.

The fight was _really_ lame. It was one of the jocks beating up this helpless little nerd. Our teachers always told us to help but seriously, these guys were big and nobody wanted to get in their way. Shamelessly though, I was a spectator. The big guy just punched the nerd and it was over. Kind of pathetic really, but it did keep my mind off things for a while, especially when the ambulance came.

The rest of the day was no better. Every class was a never-ending boring _madness_ but I wanted to do anything to keep my mind off my home and Max. I even completely forgot about Sakura until I saw somebody sucking on a pink lollipop. The color reminded me of her hair. I still didn't know what I felt for Sakura. When I was with her, I wanted her beside me, but when she wasn't there I didn't even remember she existed. It was like I was a different person with her around.

I waited by the gates for Naruto but he was taking a very long time. Students were rushing out of their classrooms and every one chattered amongst them. I could hear their laughter from a mile away and wished my life was that carefree and jolly. I glanced at my watch for the hundredth time and then gave up on waiting for the blonde. I would just have to go home by myself today. My stomach was aching for food and I tried to get home as quickly as I could.

Mom wasn't home but I was greeted with a hug by Sakura. Instantly, I wanted to keep her in my arms. I expected her to read my mind and return the love but instead she wandered back into the kitchen. That was weird. Usually, she was ecstatic about kissing and that kind of thing. Today, she shrugged it off as if she was bored of it all. And perhaps, I thought, she _was_. I couldn't blame her, I mean, i'd get bored of myself too. I walked into the kitchen and saw a plate of food ready for me. It was a sandwich with turkey, lettuce, tomatoes and pickles. I smirked, sort of happy that she had remembered what I liked in my sandwiches. She walked in front of me and gave me a long kiss on the lips. I pulled her closer but she instead entwined her fingers through mine and stared at me long and hard. Her eyes seemed a dull green that afternoon and I began to worry. What was wrong with her? Why did she look so unhappy?

"I'm fine." She chirped and I responded with a nod. Letting go of her, I sat down and began eating my sandwich. She sat down in front of me and started to twirl her hair with her index finger. She sort of looked like a Barbie doll. Her lips, however, were in a thin line and she looked as if she was bursting to tell me something.

"Sasuke!" she sort of yelled. I have to admit she caught me off guard and I dropped my sandwich.

"What?" I asked, looking at her. What was so important? Twirling more of her hair, she gave me a semi-happy smile and then looked down at her feet.

"Yesterday-"

Suddenly, my mom came bombarding in. She glanced over at me for a second and then held her head down. I caught sight of her eyes and stood. They were all red and blotchy. She had been crying. The first thing that came to mind was Max. What did he do to her? What had he done? I ran up to her but she pushed me away.

"Mom-"

"Max!" she wailed, speed walking into the living room and sitting on our armchair.

"What has he done?" I said through clenched teeth. How could he make my mom cry?

I looked back to see Sakura and she was standing, facing me by the back door. She had a look of terror in her eyes and I really wished I could read minds like she did. She turned around and opened the door. I turned back to my mom, who was crying even harder now. I was just so confused.

"What is it?!" I yelled, flabbergasted.

She brought her hands down and looked at me with torn eyes.

"He's dead."

My mind began asking millions of questions as I stared down at my mom in shock. What had happened? How did he die? Where was his body? How was my mom going to adjust? The marriage was definitely called off, I knew _that_ for sure and a series of emotions ran through my body. Damn that Max, he had to just go and get killed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." She said slowly, putting her hands back to her eyes. "He left late last night and I tried to call him today but he wouldn't pick up. I thought nothing of it until I saw his car at the side of the road in a ditch and…"

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. The rest came out in a rush of words and it took me a few minutes to understand what she had said.

"And there was blood in the car. A lot of blood!" She broke out into hysterical crying again and I turned away.

"Shit…" I mumbled under my breath. "I'm sorry mom."

"No you aren't!" she squealed. "You don't give a shit!"

"That's not-"

"I bet you're _happy_. Now there won't be a wedding and I'm going to be _miserable_!"

I slammed my fist down on the arm rest and she jumped. "Stop it! Can you calm down?!"

She got up and ran to her bedroom without passing me a second glance. Fuck her man! I tried! Truly, I hated seeing my mom like that. As for Max, I just had some mixed emotions. Hearing about anyone's death is sort of painful, even if you barely knew them. There was something else though, another sort of feeling.

Oh yeah, I remembered, Sakura had probably known about it all along. I opened the back door and stepped outside. She wasn't outside but I had this strange feeling that I'd know where she was. I walked around towards the tool shack, and sure enough, there she was crouching down with her back towards me. Her hands were fidgeting in front of her and she was looking to the ground.

I smirked when I saw her. She must have been upset because she hated mom being so angry. I was pretty sure she loved mom as much as she loved me.

"Sakura." I said and she sharply turned to me. Her eyes looked darker than usual and she was streaming tears from her eyes. Quickly, she stood up and turned around.

"Stay away!" she screamed, and my hair flew back. What the? What was wrong with her? My heart started pounding. She no longer looked sad; she had a look of worry sketched on her. Suddenly, I realized she had done something wrong and my mind kept leading back to Max.

"What have you done?" I said calmly, trying to get closer.

She backed away, her head turning back to behind the shed. "Stop!" she screamed, starting to cry. "I didn't want to! It just happened! Sasuke!"

"What?!" I yelled, running. She got on her knees and I took in a deep breath. Slowly, I peeked behind the shed and then backed away suddenly. The smell was overwhelming and was the same smell from the morning. Lying, with his head limp and body twisted, was the body of Max. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. I looked from his body to Sakura countless times and she tried to reach for my arm. I shoved it away and she began crying again.

"You hate me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she wailed. I looked around to see if anyone was watching but there was no sign. A rush of adrenaline pulsed through my temples and I felt something scrunch in my stomach.

Max was actually dead. He was dead and Sakura killed him. She had killed him, for me. She knew I hated him. She wanted to help me.

I looked over at his body again and then at the crying Sakura. Her head was on the floor now and she was crying harder than ever before. Why wasn't I saying anything? And how come, I wasn't furious?

"You told me not to kill anything and I did again! I'm sorry! I just wanted to make you happy."

She was so…

…so cute.

I crunched my fist, in disgust. That feeling was over-whelming. I felt… I felt _power_. I looked over at Max again. There was no sympathy, no feeling for his limp body. I was actually _glad_ he was dead. There was no way our family could be destroyed now. There was no way he could ruin everything. He was dead, and I was **happy**.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke! You can punish me, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

I turned to her and crunched my fist again. I got on her level, pushing my knees to the soil and lifted her face. Her discolored face looked terrible and I had the sudden sensation to laugh at her.

Shamelessly, I brushed my fingers to her eyes and wiped away her tears. I felt guilt, but moreover I felt power and _pleasure_.

Her eyes widened and her eyes lightened. I automatically smirked, again feeling guilty.

"Thank you." I whispered, pushing her forehead to mine. She was still crying, and I grabbed her into a hug.

"You're not…you're not mad?" she whimpered, putting her arms over my shoulder.

I paused. I wasn't. Why wasn't I? What was wrong with me? Why was I so…_glad_?

"No…" I mumbled confused. She wiped her eyes.

"I'm sor-"

"Thank you." I sniveled, kissing her cheek. "Thank you."

**Please bare with me.**

**Review PLEASE.**

**xoxo, Anna!**


	5. Cinq

**For Brooklyn-King00**

**Teehee.**

* * *

**Prototype Number 54**

**Cinq**

**By annabananaa**

I just kept repeating it. No more Max. The marriage was off. Sakura…

I looked over at the body again and then stood up.

"Where do we put it?" It was as if my body was speaking for itself. I turned to Sakura and she got up too. This power was taking control. I loved the feeling. No sympathy. Did Sakura do wrong? Did she? Because in my mind, it was the best thing she could ever do.

I heard the sound of sirens and the hairs on my neck stood up. Sakura started whimpering.

"They're going to find it…" she whispered.

"Hide it." I commanded and she stood up straight. "Throw it in a river or something."

I couldn't believe I had just used the word "it". What was wrong with me? She nodded, picking up the body and carrying it in her arms. She waited till I gave her signal and then she disappeared. The bushes behind me rattled but I couldn't see where she was going. I went to the back of the shed and brought out the hose. I'd have to wash off the blood. Spraying it down, a police man approached me and I made it look as if I was watering the garden. Taking a breath, I greeted him and he looked around the area.

"Where were you last night, Sasuke?" I recognized him. It was Officer Hatake and was one of my mom's good friends. He had grey hair but you could tell was no older than 30. Strange, how some men had that happen to them. I suddenly pictured myself with grey hair and then turned my focus back on him.

"Home. Mom and I got into a fight and I stayed in my room."

He nodded, as if he understood what had happened. Maybe, mom already told him. Sakura came strolling out from the back door. Amazing how fast she really was. Hatake turned and gave her a nod.

"Sakura, right?"

She smiled graciously and nodded. "Nice to meet you, sir." I was surprised she didn't say his name. She was smarter.

"Well, we're going to keep looking for clues around here and then we'll go to his car."

He turned away and I sharply turned to Sakura.

"What did you kill him with?" I whispered and she smiled. They could find evidence and then she'd be in complete trouble. The last thing I wanted, was Sakura in trouble.

"Don't worry, Sasuke!" she chirped. "I destroyed the knife I used and then I cleaned the car of all the blood."

Though it came out sounding disgusting and inhuman, I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm happy." I smirked and I knew it was a repulsive thing to say.

"I love you." She beamed.

I paused, grabbing her hand. "I love you too." And I meant it.

I found the need to make-out with her and led her upstairs to do so. Power was still pulsing through my blood and for some reason, kissing her made it stronger. I felt so filthy but I felt so good at the same time. The touch of her legs and the taste of her lips kept me going. Oh God, nothing could have made me happier. The best part was, she cared about me. She'd do anything for me. She'd even _kill_ for me.

We kissed for a long time and after she went downstairs to get a snack. I lay on her bed, thinking about what I had become. I knew it was sinful. I knew I'd never be forgiven but I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop the way I felt. I'd never been this happy in my entire lifetime and I didn't want it to ever be taken away from me.

An image of Max came to mind and I thought of my mother. Though I was happy, I knew my mother was not and sympathy squeezed at me like I was suffocating. She must have felt awful and Sakura even told me she really loved him. I sighed and made my way to her bedroom.

"Mom…" I knocked, hoping she would answer. "May I come in?"

She unlocked the door but didn't open it. She was inside, sitting on her bed trying to occupy herself by reading a magazine. I sat down beside her and cleared my throat. She was trying really hard not to cry and I could tell because she was squeezing her Kleenex like there was no tomorrow. I looked to my feet. Why did she have to cry?

"I'm-"

And she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. There was really nothing more to say. The hug explained it all. It explained she was sorry, it explained I was sorry and most importantly, it explained that everything was going to be _alright_. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her head in my shoulder and started to cry.

As strange as it may seem, I got quite angry. It wasn't because of mom, it was because of the disgust I felt in myself. I had become a monster and I was aware. The power I felt, the happiness, I knew it was all wrong. I knew I was doing bad. Why was I like this? What was becoming of me? Why did I feel like taking advantage of every thing around me? I squeezed her tighter. I was so confused. I just wanted it to be a dream. I wanted to wake up. I wanted it to be over.

Wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up…

I didn't want to do anything the next few days. I didn't go to school, nor did I answer any phone calls or see any of my friends. I just wanted to be alone with my mom and Sakura. I kept myself busy by watching TV or playing cards with the cherry-headed girl. We ended up making out a lot too. I barely thought about Max. The police never said they found his body but maybe they told mom. I don't think she would tell me anyway. I really didn't care. I was just so disappointed with myself. I felt like a wretch to society but I couldn't get mad at her. The weekend approached fast and that's when Naruto came to visit me.

"Yo." I answered solemnly as I opened the door. He grabbed my collar and pulled me outside. It was done with such force that I wasn't expecting it and tripped. I had to steady myself with his shoulders and then I grabbed his collar in anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled and he laughed.

"Me? What's wrong with you? Where have you _been_?"

"Home." I said, pushing my hands in my pockets.

"Why?"

"Mom already told you about…" I couldn't say his name and sat down on the stairs.

"Bullshit. You hated Max. You would have still come to school."

"No. I wouldn't have." I replied. Naruto knew too much for his own good.

Naruto sat down beside me and Sakura came outside. "Hello Naruto!" she squealed, jumping on him. Jealousy ran through me and she immediately got off. Naruto waved and then got up.

"Let's go for a walk." He suggested and I knew he had something to tell me. Probably some stupid gossip about another girl. I followed him and we walked towards the nearest park. He didn't talk for a long time and looked sort of nervous.

Naruto sat down on a bench and the moment I sat down, he turned to me.

"I know she killed him." He said sternly. Luckily, there was no one around. My heart stopped beating and I turned away. There was no possible way he could have seen. She was too fast.

"What are you talking ab-"

"You don't have to keep it a secret, Sasuke. I know Sakura killed Max." He crunched his fist. "I saw it."

"No she-"

"She had his body in her hands that night!" he screamed. "He was dripping blood."

My eyes widened. I pretended that I didn't know what he was talking about.

He frowned and shook his head. "You were right. I should have believed you."

"No…" I found myself saying. "She's not like that. _You_ were right."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? What's wrong with you? You were freaking out before!"

"No. Sakura wouldn't." I snapped.

"You have to call the police, Sasuke. You have to tell them Sakura killed him."

"No!" I yelled. Why would I do that? How could I do that? She loved me! She cared about me!

"But I saw it!" he stood up and started pacing. "What is wrong with you? Who do you believe?"

I took in a breath and looked up into the sky. The clouds were bunched up together and I couldn't see the sun. Naruto looked at me impatiently but I really didn't know what to say.

"I know you know, Sasuke." He said quietly. "She probably told you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Listen, Sasuke. If you're not going to call the police, then I will." He cracked his knuckles and I snapped my head at him.

"You can't!" I yelled, jumping up.

"What the-" he started but I had him pinned on the floor.

"I don't think…I can let you do that." I said through gritted teeth and he widened his eyes.

Then the weirdest thing happened. I couldn't believe it and I blinked hard a few times to see if I was seeing right. It could have been the sun but there was no sun out that day.

"Let go of me." Naruto grunted, his eyes turning a dark purple color. I couldn't move; only stare at his pupils. What the hell? My head started spinning again but before I could say anything, he picked me up effortlessly and placed me on the bench.

"Fuck…" he muttered, pushing his fingers on his temples.

I don't know why but I started shaking. My whole body just started to rumble and I didn't know how to stop it.

"Come with me." He said sternly but I sat where I was and just watched him walk forward. He turned his head swiftly at me and I knew that disobeying him would only lead to something worse. I slowly got up and trailed behind, my hands still not being able to stay still.

We walked in complete silence and I tried to figure out what was going on. What the hell did I see in that park? Was Naruto someone like Sakura? Did he _know_ Sakura? Why hadn't he told me about this before? What was he going to do now?

He led me to his house and stopped in front of his doorway. Turning to me, he put on a bright smile. I couldn't say I thought it was friendly, especially since I was practically shitting my pants.

"Dad's not home but I'm going to have to hurry." He said, as if I knew exactly what he was talking about.

He opened the door and allowed me to step inside first. The house seemed completely new to me. Obviously, since the last time I had been in there was at the age of 7. There was a very narrow hall, with doors on the left and right. Above was a dim light, giving the house a sort of eerie look. Naruto took off his shoes and then shut the door. I couldn't see a staircase. The one thing I did remember from Naruto's house was his huge, twisting staircase. We were never allowed to go upstairs but I liked the way it was structured. It spiraled up, its dark steps having huge gaps between. I assumed it was on the opposite side of the hall.

He stepped to the second door on the left and then pulled out a key which was on his neck. Unlocking it, he brought up his hand and flicked it, as a welcoming gesture. I gulped and made my way over. It was only his room and a feeling of relief came over me. He told me to sit on his bed and I did so, feeling really awkward.

"Listen, uh, Sasuke…" he started, fidgeting around with his hands. "I know Sakura."

"Well, no shit. I kinda figured." I blurted and then widened my eyes at my sudden outburst. He laughed and I felt kind of secure. He was my best friend after all.

"You were never supposed to know about me though…"

"Wait." I ordered, regaining some confidence. Naruto obediently waited. "You're a prototype just like her?"

"Yes." He said a bit nervously. "But please, it's Uzumaki Naruto. I don't like being called a prototype."

"And you knew…all along that Sakura was one too."

"Yes." He bit his lower lip and stared at me. "I'm sorry. I should have known she would be trouble but she just seemed so friendly with you and she seemed like a completely different person."

I gazed at him in confusion and he took in a breath. "When she was first created she wasn't the nicest. Actually, she was more a mistake. A slight malfunction in the spinal region caused her to be aggressive and even hostile. We really just didn't know what to do with her."

"Who's we?" I intervened and he grinned.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot." Turning to his desk, he brought out a small card and handed it to me. There was a picture of an old looking man. He had dark brown hair and a creased forehead. His eyes were a light grey and he had a bright smile on it. Beside his face was small print.

**Professor Lee Yunaka**

**1-888-547-6895**

It was a strange business card. There was no description as to what he did, only a number and a name.

"That's dad." He smiled and I looked at him in shock. He didn't even have the same last name! How could that be his father when he was so much older and had such different facial features?

"Your dad creates you all?" I asked and he shook his head happily.

"Yes." He said, a bit proudly. His dad created killing robots? His father was an evil person? Wait, did this mean Naruto was evil too?

"No!" he laughed. Shit, he could read minds too. "It's nothing like that. Like I said before, Sakura was a mistake. There was a malfunction in her programming and it was irreversible. Dad doesn't create us to kill, he's helping us."

I looked at him as if I was stupid and I felt pretty stupid too.

"Listen," he sighed. "He's a very kind man. He goes to sick kids' hospitals and helps the dying patients. He brings them home and works on them by inserting a small micro chips into their bodies. He has figured a way to create robots so they can continue living their lives like normal children. However, there were side effects and strange powers came with them."

"Oh…so why doesn't every one know about this?" His dad really was some sort of hero and with such a mind he could make millions of dollars.

"No. He thinks that by showing such technology exists, they will take advantage of it and use the robots as weapons of destruction and stuff like that. You humans really do take some things for granted and my dad never wanted that to happen to us. He just wanted to help. He still works and all, but in his spare time, he works on our micro chips and-"

"Wait, so Sakura was a dying child?"

"Yes. I don't know where she was from because it's all classified information that only my dad knows." It sort of bothered me that he kept calling him dad but I could understand why. "After he creates them, he lets them grow up and learn how to control their powers but some of them don't live through all the physical changes. It does a lot of different things to your body and you have to learn how to control them all. When he thinks they're ready, he sends them to an adoption center and they're usually picked up fast."

I could understand why. I mean, who wouldn't want a perfect little child?

"And Sakura-"

"She was doing absolutely fine. She just had some anger issues and soon she began using her powers against us. Dad had always taught us that we were never to use our powers unless it was completely necessary. She _always_ used them though and I bet she still uses them constantly now." He sighed and then looked to his socks. "She tried to kill me and that's when Dad decided that no one would take an awful person like herself."

I looked at him in disbelief. How could he keep all this a secret for so long? I was sort of angry but understood that no one would have believed him, even if he did tell.

"He erased her memory by adjusting one of the chips and then turned her off and told me to get rid of her."

He looked really upset now and kept his eyes away from me. "I threw her in a lake because I thought she would just drown and no one would find her… but you did."

There was a long pause and then he looked at me again. "I know you love her and-"

"I don't-"

"There's no need to deny it, Sasuke. I know you do. You think about her a lot and she told me herself."

He stood up and then stepped in front of me. "I really cannot tell you anymore but I needed you to understand who she was and where she came from."

No more? I had to know more! I needed to know it all! He had kept this a secret for too long!

"We are all sworn to never tell anyone who and what we are except for our _masters_."

The last word rung in my head for a long time. Master? Was I Sakura's master?

"I'm telling you because you're someone who I don't want to see get hurt. This is very risky for me but I felt that you _had_ to know."

"Thank you." I muttered and he nodded. He sat down on a chair and then crossed his hands.

"She has killed another human and I'm afraid that this is only the beginning."

Right, Max. She had killed Max. I told myself not to think about how I felt about it because I didn't want Naruto to think I was disgusting.

"Only the beginning?"

"I understand you didn't want to do anything about it because you love her but something really must be done."

I gulped and he sauntered over to his counter. He opened a drawer and began shuffling inside it.

"I don't think I can, Naruto." I whispered and he nodded his head.

"I know, buddy, but really, she will go out of control. Now that she knows that you won't do anything to stop her, she's going to take full advantage of that. That's what my dad did and she turned against one of her own kind."

"Okay." I lied. "What do I do?" I knew I had to do it, but I didn't have the capacity yet. I told myself that it had to be done and I knew it would click some time. At least let me figure out how to do it.

"Really?" He smiled and turned to me for a brief second. He whipped back around and then pulled out a small pendant. He opened his palm and showed it to me and I wasn't shocked to find that it was the same one that Sakura had on her necklace. It was the heart shaped jewel. There was something different though. Sakura's had said _a kiss will wake_ but Naruto's said something completely different. I leaned in to read it but he pulled it away from me.

"No." he laughed. "It's really embarrassing."

I scowled and he put it back in the drawer.

"On the front of the pendant, it explains how one will be awakened. I'm sure you know that though, as you have awakened Sakura. The one who awakens a robot like us, is the master. That is why she was instantly in love with you."

Did that mean Naruto was in love with his father?

"Ack!" he stumbled backwards. "No!" he screamed. "We only fall in love if they want us to."

I looked to the floor in embarrassment and he chuckled.

"I thought Ino could help…" he muttered but then cleared his throat. I shot a glare and he shrugged.

"Listen." He asked and sat down again. "On the back of the pendant…is the way to turn us off."

That's it? That's how you finished them off? By reading some instructions?

"It's really not that simple." He sighed. "It's going to be hard getting that necklace. She was taught to never take it off and I'm pretty sure she knows what her necklace represents."

"How? Your dad erased all the memory."

"No, he erased all the memories of _us_. All the instructions are still there but she probably still disobeys them."

Annoyed, I got up and paced around. "Listen Naruto, I think I can change her. I think I can get her to listen to me."

"Sasuke, please. It really isn't that easy."

"I think I can!" I yelled. "I don't want to turn her off. She makes me happy." It sounded stupid but it just came out. I wasn't even thinking anymore.

"Sasuke!" he yelled. "I know you love her but don't you care about your friends and family? She killed your moms love for God sakes!"

"I don't care!"

"Hey!" Naruto smirked. "Don't get so worked up, okay? I understand where you're coming from. You really like her and I know it's going to be hard but she's going to end up killing people and hurting people who you really don't want to get hurt. She's going to start doing things and you're going to regret it. You really have to stop her from hurting anyone else."

"Hn," I snarled and stepped out of his room.

"Think about it okay?" Naruto smiled. "I know you're going to do the right thing." He had the look of terror in his eyes but he did a good job of putting it passed him. Too bad for him, I knew him too well.

"I will." I assured. Maybe Naruto was right. Maybe I did need to turn her off and maybe she was going to hurt others.

"Thank you." He whispered and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Oh." He flinched and met eyes with me again. "By the way, you can't tell anyone about-"

"Pft," I smirked. "You're my best friend, I wouldn't. Plus, who'd believe me anyway?"

He laughed and then led me outside. "I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be letting you come back inside. At least you know now right?"

I nodded. I did know now but maybe I knew too much.

"Oh and another piece of advice- try not to think about this conversation."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Don't worry."

"Just turn her off, please."

"I'll try okay?" Annoyed, I stepped away from him and got out of his house. He didn't follow- sensing my anger.

I sat on the steps and dug my head in my hands. This was going to be a tough decision.

**

* * *

**

**Much love**

**Anna**


End file.
